


Seducing Jack

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is having a hard time keeping tabs on his archaeologist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Jack

“Don’t you ever get tired of hosting these things, O’Neill?” Mick Spalding asked as he dropped his empty beer bottle in the recycling bin.

“Bite your tongue,” Ferretti warned as he grabbed two beers from the refrigerator, handing one to the other man as he twisted the top on his. “We’ll be in trouble when we stop having these ‘I saved the world’s ass again’ parties.”

Mick acknowledged that statement with a toast. “You might be right, Lou.”

“I’m always right, Mick.” He tapped Jack’s shoulder. “Come on, O’Neill, stop hiding in the kitchen.”

Jack jammed the last of the bottles down in the tub full of ice and gladly followed him back into the crowded living room. People were packed in but no one seemed to mind. Someone had figured out the cable remote and rock was emanating from the speakers. A few hearty souls had donned coats and swept the snow off the back deck to create an impromptu dance floor. He figured they were so well primed, they couldn’t feel the cold.

Without conscious thought, he sought out the location of his team. Teal’c and Fraiser were perched on the stairs, playing liquor police, making sure at least one person in each departing group was fit to drive. Carter had Lt. Sanders backed into a corner, probably giving him a pep talk about his off-world performance. Jack and Spaulding had given him the official overview; she was probably softening the hard edges. No one had been killed, no one had been hurt –much- but his hesitation was something he either had to fix or he’d be off rotation.

And speaking of hurt, Jack was casually casting his eye around for Daniel when he found himself pinned by a pair of intensely focused eyes for just a second before Daniel followed Carter’s beckoning. When Daniel turned his head, the staff weapon burn that had just barely grazed his cheekbone was starkly visible, especially since he couldn’t wear his glasses. The near miss still gave Jack shudders. If that shot had hit a fraction to the left, they’d have brought Daniel and his head back in a body bag. 

He watched Daniel sip on a whiskey and water, heavy on the water, and still contemplated the joys of beating the stuffing out of Sanders.

“You must really have the luck of the Irish, O’Neill,” Mick sidled in beside him, pointing his longneck at the little group across the room. Carter appeared to be going at Daniel while Sanders looked badly in need of a life preserver.

“Yeah, well, I’d rather not test that theory, if you don’t mind.” Jack took a long drink. “Sanders has to step it up.”

“I know, I know. Dammit, there has to be a better way for these kids to learn without them haring off on the other side of the gate and getting someone killed.”

“I’ve been arguing for more intense training scenarios.”

“Well, if you need me to back you up, I’m in. I’ll sign on for anything that’ll keep me from having to commit hari-kari.” Jack frowned at him. “Shit, Jack, if Dr. J had gotten killed on my watch, I’d have to off myself. Save the rest of SG-1 the trouble.” He was only half-joking.

Jack polished off his beer, pushing down a smirk of satisfaction. “Like I said, don’t make me test that, okay?”

*

It was kind of amazing, really, that even with the crowd thinned out Jack still couldn’t keep track of Daniel. If he wasn’t deep in conversation with Teal’c, then he was telling three of Frasier’s nurses a completely libelous story about SG-2 and the native women of PX-something. He and Teal’c walked Carter to her car and stood outside in the cold for far too long. Pretending to be embarrassed by one of Mick’s filthy limericks; Jack knew first hand that no one could do filth quite like a linguist. The next time Jack caught a glimpse of Daniel, Marvin Gaye was playing and Fraiser was pretending to dance with Daniel while she took his pulse. He distracted her by lifting her up so that her feet dangled several inches off the floor. She laughed as she wound her arms around his neck. Jack shrugged and started picking up empty bottles and glasses.

“Hey, Teal’c, you don’t have to do that.” The big guy was loading the dishwasher.

“It is no trouble, O’Neill.” They both heard a thump from the living room and a feminine squeal of protest. He placed the rest of the glasses in the machine and started it. “I believe it is time for me to transport Dr. Fraiser home.”

“I’ll help you pack her to the car.” Jack followed him into the living room where Daniel and Fraiser were sprawled on the floor. Teal’c easily untangled the pair and plucked Fraiser up. “Daniel, I’ll be back to get you, I’m gonna help Teal’c with the doc.” 

Jack grabbed their coats and helped load Fraiser in his SUV. “She okay?”

“I will remain with Dr. Fraiser until I am certain she is sufficiently recovered. Will you need assistance with Daniel Jackson?”

“Nah, I can get him up out of the floor and onto the couch. Drive careful, T.” He stood in the cold, arms wrapped around himself, watching the taillights disappear before he walked back into the house, locking up behind him.

“Daniel?”

“Yeah?” He was still on the floor.

“Need me to pick you up?” Jack was turning out the lights and, after a moment’s hesitation, throwing another log on the fire.

Daniel rolled over to look up at him. “I’m not drunk.”

“So what are you doing down there?”

He blinked up at Jack. “I’m seducing you.”

“Oh, well, in that case,” Jack joined him on the floor. “Seduce away.” 

“Hi,” Daniel pulled him down and Jack went willingly, settling between Daniel’s legs, his head nestled in Daniel’s neck. 

“Finally got time for me, do you?” Jack soft-kissed his way along his jaw line.

“What?” Daniel slowly arched his back as Jack nipped him just below his ear.

“You were flirting with everyone in the house tonight.” Daniel had this intense way of paying attention, of making you feel that you were the most important thing to him. It wasn’t flirting in a sexual way but it could be strangely compelling to those who weren’t used to Daniel’s ways. Jack had seen more than one person stagger away from a Daniel conversation looking somewhat addled. “You’re like one of those Indian snake charmers. By the time people realize what’s happening, it’s too late; the snake’s already wrapped around them and squeezing the life out of them.” Jack punctuated this by hugging Daniel tightly, trapping his arms at his sides, telling himself to ignore the faint whiff of singed hair. “Of course, not wearing the glasses just makes it worse.”

“Yet, you’re the only one I’m interested in seducing. Strange, isn’t it?” Daniel tried to maneuver his arms free. “Jack.”

“You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type or I’d be turning you over my knee.” Jack made a production of turning him loose.

“That’ll be the day,” Daniel grinned as his hands skimmed Jack’s ribcage.

“What, you don’t think I can?”

“I don’t think you’ve got the nerve. All I have to do is tell Teal’c and, well, we both know what will happen then.”

Jack acknowledged the truth with a shrug. If he hurt Daniel, Teal’c was very liable to return the favor. “I thought you were seducing me. Seems to me like there’s a whole lot of talk and very little action.”

“I was letting my actions do my talking for me.”

“So that’s what the big eyes were in defense of. Seriously, baby, it ought to be illegal for you to use them on those poor innocent folks.” Jack’s nimble fingers were working on Daniel’s jeans.

“How do you feel about piercings?” Daniel asked out of the blue.

Shocked, Jack stopped in his attempt to remove Daniel’s pants. “I’m in the Air Force, I can’t get anything pierced.”

“That’s not true; you just can’t wear anything on duty. Sam has her ears pierced.”

“Women can have pierced ears; guys can’t get anything pierced. Not even you.”

“But I’m a civilian!”

“Doesn’t matter. As long as you work for the Air Force, you can’t get anything pierced…and why are we having this conversation?”

“Sam and I were talking about getting our belly buttons pierced.” Daniel admitted.

Jack lifted Daniel’s shirt and contemplated his belly. “No, I’m sorry, that’s just wrong. Carter’s pulling your leg. She cannot have a pierced belly button.”

“I think Teal’c used to have a pierced ear,” Daniel mused.

With an oath, Jack gave up on his attempt to strip Daniel. Sometimes, you just had to go with the flow. “Yeah? What makes you say that?” Jack’s fingers danced around Daniel’s stomach.

“He’s got a hole,” Daniel tugged on his own ear. “It’s closed up but you can see where it was.”

Jack sighed. “How did we get from you seducing me to Teal’c having an earring?”

Daniel’s thumbs stroked Jack’s collarbones. “The same way everything else happens in our life, Jack. We start out at Point A, get sidetracked two or three times, get lost more than once,” he leaned forward to kiss him. “But we always end up right where we’re supposed to be.”

“Together.” Jack whispered.

“Together.” Daniel agreed.


End file.
